Devourer of Worlds
by willy.hizzy
Summary: While on conquest of the Seanchan homeland, Tuon and Mat encounter a new foe who sends the world tumbling into chaos once again. The end of days approaches once more... and all that stands in its way is an unwilling traveler and his giant lizard servant. Disclaimer: I own neither WoT or TES franchises.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at Crossover and all I can say is _**prepare to have the WoT world butchered.**_ Enjoy.

 **PROLOGUE: THE WINGED TERROR**

* * *

The stench of the smoking rabble of the defeated foe reached her nose, making it itch terribly. She desired to lift her hands and scratch it but the Great Mistress was in a foul mood today. Whatever the cause was she did not know and dared not to find out. For little old Mera staying out of the affairs of her Mistress was something she had learned to do the hard way. After all she was nothing but a damane.

However much she kept reminding herself of that she was nothing like her name stated a part of her resisted that fact. Every night when she goes to sleep, after the Great Mistress removes her bracelet, she thinks back on who she use to be. And every night she cannot resist the tears rolling down her cheeks. She had once been the most powerful woman in the world. With a flick of her finger she could make armies quake and caused kings to kneel. Nations broke out at her command, peace was made when she willed and monarchies fell when she felt like it. Yes, she had once been Amyrlin Seat, with the power to make even the most powerful man cower in fear.

And to think that she had been reduced to this, leashed like a dog and fighting in wars an ocean from her birthplace. Destroying lands that the White Tower were ignorant of and had never paid attention to. Drawing on the Power to exhaustion in order to defeat the enemy, all for the reward of a pat on the head, scraps off the table and grey rags for clothes. How she hated this demeaning life. She loathed the fact that she was eager for those meagre rewards even more.

"You did good work today Mera," the Mistress said, patting her on the head and bringing a purr out of her. "Your Mistress is proud."

She smiled up to her mistress in gratitude. Although it felt wonderful to be complemented by the Mistress, while most of her heart was elevated a small piece of her heart sank at the realisation of how far she had really fallen. She was looking forward to the next battle; she craved more praise from her. Even that small part of her that screamed she had rid herself of the leash was being killed little by little each day. If she ever got free from the leash would she embrace it or fear it?

"You have done a great job again Knotai," the Great Mistress said to the man who rode next to her. "That is what is expected from the general of my armies. You my husband will be the greatest war commander the world has ever seen."

Knotai sighed. It was no secret that he had no love for the Seanchan ways. He had made it clear that he felt no obligation to this war, that it was none of his concern. And yet here he was, waging a conquest that saw all the Great Mistress' enemies fall to his spear. As much as he claimed that he was not obligated to fight this war he felt a strong obligation to his wife. The young fool was so taken with the Mistress he would do anything to keep her happy. If he had been smart he would have stayed with that ragged band of mercenary fools who called themselves Shen an Calhar.

"The rest of the enemies have retreated," Knotai replied. "Dusk approaches and we will not be able to catch them in time." He turned to one of his advisers. "Tell the men to set camp. We ride out before dawn."

He turned his horse to leave and his wife followed, satisfied with his work. Being linked to her by the a'dam she and her fellow damane Lidya forced their horses forward to follow after them. They rode past soldiers, observing them. Their casualties were minimal, a dozen at most. An impressive feat considering they had fought an army of thirty thousand whilst they had only been a third of that number. Soldiers saluted him and the Great Mistress as they walked past. The eyes on Knotai held different feelings. Amazement from the low-ranking soldiers, jealously from the higher ranked commanders. Whatever the feelings they had for him though, no one could dispute that the Prince of the Ravens was an outstanding commander. Even the legendary Great Captains were nothing compared to him.

"We should not have come today Tuon," he told her when they were out of earshot. It was only the two of them with Mera and Lidya trailing. Damane never revealed what was said in front of them so Knotai could say something as motivationally destructive as that and not worry about a backlash. "You were a fool not to listen to Min."

The Great Mistress shot him a sharp look and spoke in a warning tone. "You forget yourself Knotai. Are you rash to forget who you are addressing?"

"You know very well that this was foolish," Knotai continued, ignoring her warning. "She told you that if we marched for battle today we would suffer a great defeat."

The Great Mistress seemed irritated by what he had said. "I have really failed to train you properly to be an obedient husband."

"No matter how much you claimed that you have never trained me and never will," Knotai responded, returning his wife's irritated stare. "I am your husband Tuon, and before my military duty comes my duty to you. Your safety is my priority and I will not take it lightly, no matter how much you hate it."

There was uncomfortable silence for a few minutes which Knotai and the Great Mistress glared at each other. Mera stood still on her steed, not daring to make a sound. Knotai had said that the Doomseer had predicted a defeat. That must be the reason her mood had been foul. Though it made the damane wonder, why had she ignored the Doomseer's warning? It wasn't like the Great Mistress to do something so foolish. That girl's visions always come true.

"At ease now Husband," the Great Mistress broke the quiet. "My Truthspeaker was clearly mistaken. Today was no defeat, in fact it was the greatest victory we've had in our campaign so far. There is no chance of defeat, unless we all go to sleep and allow the enemy forces to attack us I don't see it as a possibility."

Knotai sighed in resignation. "Damn stubborn woman. I'll go along with you for now but if the vision comes to pass to the Pit of Doom with the whole army. I'm will protect you and I will not hear a single protest."

"Very well Husband," the Great Mistress answered grudgingly. "If that puts you at ease then so be it."

There was another moment of silence again, though this one was easier than the last. The soldiers had already set up camp and their tent was set up high in the middle of it. Mera continued to follow her Mistress. Things were so calm. The probability of them suffering a heavy defeat like the Doomseer said was highly unlikely.

That was what she thought before Lidya began to speak.

"The Wings of Terror have returned!" she began while emitting a throaty gasp. "Above the clouds the Bane of Mortalkind soars. He approaches! The first scion of Time! That great serpent, he comes! Free from his prison at last, to devour the world at the end of Time!"

Then she fell off her horse, pulling the Great Mistress down with her and almost making her fall had Knotai not caught her. -

Mera saw all this transpire but she was too frozen to react. That had been a prophecy. She herself had the same gift, though she was loath to admit it was not near as strong as hers. Lidya seemed terrified when making the prophecy. Whoever she predicted was coming must be dangerous. The woman had mentioned wings of terror and bane of mortalkind. Those could be interpreted as anything but it was within the scope of reasoning. However she could not get the rest. The first scion of Time? That was preposterous! Time had no offspring. But then again Time was occasionally called the Great Serpent and she had referred to the approaching danger as a serpent. Then there was the last part; the end of Time? There was no such thing. Time was the symbol of infinity for a reason, it had neither beginning nor end.

Her attention was back on Knotai and the Great Mistress, both of whom have dismounted. Panicking in an attempt not to displease her Mistress by staying mounted while she wasn't, she quickly dismounted. Catching a glimpse of Knotai feeling the pulse of Lidya, who had collapsed after her fall, she noted that the grim look on his face bore no good news.

"She's dead," he stated quietly.

The Great Mistress was frozen, not knowing what to do. It was the first time Mera had ever seen her in a state like that. She was no longer the great Raven Queen of the Seanchan but a little girl who still had years to see her thirtieth winter. It was no doubt Lidya's death had this kind of effect on her. The damane use to be her favourite, which was why Mera never liked her and wouldn't shed a tear for her.

There was a commotion around them, soldiers had gathered amidst the confusion to try and figure out what the situation was. Some of them had clearly heard the prophecy and the fact that the prophet had died brought them great unease. It wasn't long before the confusion spread across the entire camp. Then a dark skinned woman stepped in front of them. Mera recognized her by her scarred face as Tylee, Knotai's second in this campaign.

"The warriors are confused Greatest One," she said to the Great Mistress while bowing, not daring to look her in the eye. "May I please request that they be informed before chaos reigns?"

The Great Mistress' strong and hard expression had returned and she was about to answer but her husband was quicker.

"Tell everyone to pack up all supplies," he said, earning a sharp glare from his wife. She tried to say something but he was having none of it. He gripped her wrist firmly and pulled her to him while pressing her hard against his chest. "What's not packed in ten minutes is left behind. Inform all sul'dam to prepare the damane to open Gateways. We are going back to Ebou Dar." There were surprised gasps in the crowd but he ignored them and looked down at his wife, whose top of the head didn't even reach his shoulder. "If the Greatest One disputes my order she should kill me now for as long as there still resides life in my breast I will make sure she is the first one through the Gateway."

If the Great One was going to say something in return she never got the chance because at that moment there came a loud roar that Mera was sure didn't only send a chill down her spine. The intensity of it was so thick that the ground shook when it was heard. So terrifying it was that even though it vanished in a mere instant, her knees were left shaking in fear of what it could be that had made that noise. She had never heard such a sound, a roar so terrible the ground cowered before it.

"Look there!" one of the soldiers yelled, pointing towards the setting sun. "Is that a raken?"

"No it is not," Knotai decided, even though it was too far for him to be certain. "Get the fliers ready. I want four morat'raken to attack it. You will take a sul'dam with you."

It was only a minute later that his orders were carried out. The fliers were in the air on their winged beasts, ready to confront the creature Mera now saw was no raken or any other kind of beast he had ever seen. This creature was bigger than the raken several times over. There were countless similarities between this creature and the raken like their snake-like bodies and the fact their wings were attached to their forelimbs. However this creature was majestic and inspired terror just by appearance. Someone ignorant of this mentioned that it just appeared to be an overgrown to'raken, but everyone was soon proven wrong when the creature opened its mouth and from it came inferno that set the skies ablaze. It couldn't have been more than ten seconds but the screams of the victims, both man and beast, made it seem like an eternity. When their charred remains dropped to the ground there reigned silence for an instant. Then everyone was rushing, trying to bring the beast down with spears and bolts. Mera herself was forced by the Great Mistress to make a giant fireball that equalled the creature in size and hurl it at the beast.

It became obvious really fast that whatever they did had no effect on it. There didn't seem to be a single scratch on it even after it was struck by the giant fireball and several lightning bolts from the other damane. Mera cowered in fear when she saw this. This was surely the one that Lidya had predicted was coming. What else would bear the title bane of mortalkind then one who could not be harmed by anything, whether weapon or Power. Even the Great Mistress could not hide the fear in her eyes as she gazed upon the winged terror. It flew closer to the ground and upon its head they spotted a pair of horns, the greatest difference between it and the raken. Knotai pushed the Great Mistress in behind him with a determined expression, no doubt willing to give his life for hers. It was an unnecessary action though because the Great Mistress had her weave a shield of wind and water in preparation for another fire attack from the beast. She was right expect the creature to open its mouth again, but to their surprise it was not fire that spilled from it but words in a tongue none understood. Its mighty voice making the earth itself tremble.

"Drem yol lok sahlo joor. Zu'u los Alduin, diistkiin do Bormah."

More silence, this time more profound than all the other times combined. Mera knew her jaw was hanging but she couldn't care less. She had lost her Aes Sedai composure five years prior, when she had been abducted from the White Tower itself and subjected to the a'dam.

The creature spoke again but this time it was in the common tongue. "My kin and I have awakened to claim what is ours. This world and everything belongs to us. Swear allegiance to me and you will be spared. Refuse and taste the might of my Thu'um!"

"How dare you speak to me in that manner," the Great Mistress responded when no one did. "You speak to Empress Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag. You will address me with the respect deserving of my station or I will strike you down where you are!"

The glare the beast shot the Great Mistress was enough to make her take a step back in fear, something no one had ever witnessed before.

"For a mortal to address me in such a manner," the creature said with a growl that slightly shook the ground. "Let us see how far your arrogance will take you. STRUN BAH QO!"

And chaos broke loose. The sky immediately darkened as black clouds completely obscured it. Then came a heavy downpour on the camp forcing everyone to scatter. They soon found that they were unable to keep their footing as they slipped in the soaked ground. The worst however was yet to come. Lightning came from the sky and struck the camp with a vengeance. In a less than a minute hundreds of bodies had fallen, devoid of the life they previously held.

 _We stand no chance of beating this creature,_ Mera realised as she watched the carnage in terror.

Knotai had obviously come to the same conclusion because he grabbed his wife and began to run while dragging Mera by the a'dam. "Everyone retreat! Use a Gateway to get to safety."

And they kept running. At one time they ducked to avoid the claws of the creature. It became clear then that it was coming after them or more accurately the Great Mistress.

"Elaida! Mera! Whtaever you name is!" Knotai yelled desperately. "Make a Gateway to Ebou Dar now!" He quickly realised that she couldn't weave without her Mistress consent and reinforced his orders on her. "Make her open a Gateway now Tuon or I swear to the Light I will knock you out and free her so she does it anyway."

The Great Mistress offered no resistance this time and made her open a Gateway. Knotai quickly forced his wife through and followed after, dragging her along. She cried tears of joy as she saw the city of Ebou Dar getting close. She was going to escape this nightmare. She and more importantly the Great Mistress would come out of it unscathed. Her heart leapt for joy as she touched the familiar streets.

And at that moment fire from the other side of the Gateway struck them.

* * *

High in the clouds he soared. With the flap of his wings his altitude increased. The planes below him boomed with life. Cities full of insignificant ants known as humans, the wilds with wolves and the scorching empty deserts. None of the mortals down panicked as he flew by. It was expected though, unlike him who could see them vividly from where he was mortalkind possessed not the sight see and think him more than a bird at the height he flew. He dove upwards into the clouds and turned a whole one-eighty to spiral downwards. When he burst through the lower clouds he stopped his descend and decided to keep flying straight.

This was a view mortals hardly saw, confined and content with lives of mediocrity on the ground. And they claimed to be the children of the sky goddess. Kaan must be ashamed of them, or would be if she still lived. The fact that they were satisfied by the mere scraps the ground offered them is one of many reasons why the dov deserved to rule them.

Vus had changed since the last time he had soared its skies. The Eyra no longer lived and the Deyra no longer existed. All traces of them seemed to have disappeared with the exception his father who could not be killed lest you want time to stop. This was the result of what had happened millennia ago. So long ago that mortalkind had forgotten or rather they chose to forget. He couldn't blame them for choosing to forget though. Even he was plagued by the memories what had happened back then.

His **In** had declared war on the deities and had forced them all to enter Vus in order to destroy them. This action caused a Dovah Kren so devastating creation itself had been untangled. What he now saw below him was the result of those events.

In had been foolish to wage war on the Rah and he had warned him. Whether they achieved victory or suffered defeat the outcome would still be nothing any of them would want. In had failed to listen to him and he could do not but follow obediently. The only way he could have stopped the war was if he challenged In's right to rule and he knew he would not be able to withstand the power of his Thu'um. The dov always served whoever had the strongest Thu'um.

Which was why he was headed to the beacon in the south. The feel of In's soul was something he would never forget. It was the last thing he had sensed before he had taken his long slumber. It radiated brighter than his own, but was much weaker than the fiery beacon in the west. Only one dov could radiate so much strength and the fact that he had returned brought unease to his soul.

Of course he had been laid to rest with the return of Diistkiin in mind. He had willingly agreed to it, but now that he felt the difference in strength between them he was not so sure he had wise been to do that. Alduin would come after him if he ever learned of his betrayal all those aeons ago. There was no doubt in his mind that he would find out.

But that was not what he should concern himself with at the moment. In was in the village below. He folded he swings and dove straight down, spiralling as he did so. This was why he loved being a dov, soaring the sky with so much freedom. He opened his maw and from it came the Thu'um of his In.

"DO VAH KIIN!"

The thunderous voice caused many to look up in the sky and upon sighting his descent they ran around panicking in different directions. Foolish mortals. If a dov sighted an unknown creature they would attack it, not flee from it. This was just another reason why his kind was superior to mortalkind. In was mortal too but he was an exception, after all he possessed the soul of a dov.

Before he landed he unfurled his wings and landed gracefully, as a magnificent dov should.

The village was now deserted with the exception of a young man with black hair and dark eyes that seemed to bore into the soul of whoever they watched. He showed not the fear that was displayed by the weak mortals that fled but stood his ground fearlessly like what he was, a dov in a mortal body. His sword was drawn as if preparing for battle.

"Dii In," he began, bowing his head, making it almost touch the ground. "Hin bonaar aar Odahviing daal wah aam."

"I feel I should know what you are saying," In responded with a frown, lowering his sword a bit. "What are you and what do you want?"

He had expected this to happen. His soul had been reborn so many times the memories of who he use to be were lost. He would never find them no matter how much of the world before Dovah Kren he told him. There was nothing about the situation he did not like. Better this oblivious youth than that terrifying warrior who could drown out the seas with the might of his Voice.

He repeated what he said in the Common Tongue. "My master. Your humble servant Odahviing returns to serve."

"You must be have me mistaken for someone else," In said, confused. "I am just a humble bard who never led a life more interesting than travelling from town to town entertaining people."

Odahviing ignored the obvious lie and continued. "You are dovahkiin, dragonborn. I am certain you felt the tug on your soul when I called your name earlier."

His confused expression told him clearly that he had felt it.

"What are you?" he repeated.

"Come with me and I will tell you all you need to know," he responded. "We haven't much time. Alduin approaches and he will kill you if you remain here."

 _A battle for the earth shall rage across the northern plane_

 _And it shall come to pass that the Light will triumph over the Shadow_

 _But while the Sky Children rejoice, Time's firstborn stirs from his slumber_

 _Woe to the world for in that moment mankind shall know true fear_

 _The World Eater in his rage comes to end all things_

 _-Scroll of Time-_

-end-

 **Translation: Dovahzul- Common Tongue**

Drem yol lok sahlo joor. Zu'u los Alduin, diiskiin do Bormah- Greetings weak mortals. I am Alduin, firstborn of Akatosh.

Strun Bah Qo- Storm Wrath Lightning (Storm Call)

Kaan- Kyne/Kynareth

Vus- Nirn

Eyra and Deyra- Aedra and Daedra

Dovah Kren- Dragon Break

In- Maste _r_

 **WoT and TES crossovers have so much potential. Why no one have ever written one is simply beyond me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1: A GATHERING OF CROWNS**

* * *

As the Wheel of Time spins memories become legends, legends become myth and even long after the myths have been forgotten the age that had given it birth returns. And in one such age known as the Fourth Age, an age long passed, an age yet to come, the sun soared high above the clouds. Its light shone across the world in all its magnificent glory. From the deserts in the east to the wetlands in the west, From the Spine of the World to the Aryth Ocean its radiant light was observed. Rhuidean, Tear, Caemlyn, Cairhien, Illian and the Borderlands; all their inhabitants witnessed this beauty every day. Not even the White Tower of Tar Varlon would dispute this fact.

This was not where the story began. In the Wheel of Time there were no beginnings or endings. But this was a beginning.

The citizens of the White City continued with their lives peacefully as if half a decade ago the world had not almost come to an end. And from the room at the top of the White Tower the Amyrlin Seat, highest of all Aes Sedai, watched them. How peaceful things were these days, it made everyone forget the heavy price they had paid for this peace and the fact that another threat loomed on the horizon.

The Amyrlin Seat turned away from the window with a frown. Those Seanchan dogs. Whatever they were scheming could not be good for the rest of them. If she had been Amyrlin Seat when they had first appeared on this continent she would have marshalled all the nations to destroy them, leave nothing of them to make sure the Raven never rose again. But alas she could not wage war on them, all because of that thrice burned fool Rand al'Thor. He just had to force them all into that uneasy peace treaty known as the Dragon's Peace. If she ever found him she would flog his bottom until he could no longer sit.

But she had been searching for him for five years now and there was no sign of him anywhere. At first she had tried to scare Elayne and her Aiel friend into revealing his location. Elayne had simply woven her answer around the question by saying al'Thor was dead to the world (but clearly not dead to her), and Aviendha had straight out told her that she felt no obligation to tell her anything. She had considered going to the Farshaw girl but she was now aligned with the Seanchan so it was unwise, especially when you consider how high in the Empire she was ranked.

She took a seat at her desk just as her Keeper of Secrets Saerin Asnobar walked in. She knelt as the Amyrlin offered her hand, and kissed the ring that told her station.

"It is time to go Mother," the Saerin said. "Everyone's arrival has been confirmed."

"Then make preparations. In five minutes I want us entering the border of Far Madding."

Only after the door closed behind her Keeper did Cadsuane Melaidrin sigh. She had never wanted this post and yet she had allowed herself to be forced into it. They clearly ignored the fact that her time had almost run out and still made her do this. Her entire purpose had been to find the Dragon Reborn and train him ("How well that worked out," she muttered sarcastically). She had not even intended to survive Tarmon Gai'don. Now she was stuck training these stubborn girls while Rand al'Thor had the time of his life Light-Knows-Where. She had to attend a meeting set up by Seanchan to discuss a problem that could apparently affect them all. An obvious set up if she had ever seen one.

She sighed again as she stood up to leave her office. Outside in the corridors everyone stopped what they were doing and greeted with curtsies. She nodded in their direction and kept on walking. By now Saerin was at her side as a Keeper should.

When they got to the courtyard she felt like strangling someone, or at least padding someone's bottom. The greetings and curtsies from the novice, Accepted and even the Sisters was just too much for her. Not that she couldn't handle it, she was confident there was no other Sister who could handle the Aes Sedai like she could, arrogantly so. But these days everything felt arduous. Her time was near. She had already crossed the three hundred year mark which was the maximum life-span of an Aes Sedai.

Saerin's Warder, an Asha'man named Fanshir, was waiting for them along with their horses. Behind him stood Pevara and Androl, the pair looking as ready as ever. The last person Cadsuane decided to bring was Alivia, much to the protests of many. But Alivia was the one person in her little entourage she would not leave behind. As a former damane there was no one in the White Tower who knew more about the Seanchan than she did. Despite the fact that some of the Sisters still did not trust her, claiming she was spy for the Seanchan she was reluctant to agree. If only they looked closely they would notice the hatred in her eyes every time the Seanchans were mentioned within her earshot.

"Mother," the four figures greeted, each kneeling and kissing the ring she offered. When they were done they all mounted their horses and entered a Gateway created by Androl. It took them only a while to get to the field of Maredo, just outside the influence of the Guardian, or that was what Androl claimed. She wouldn't know about it because the radius in which saidin was cancelled out was longer than that of saidar. The Illian Gate was within sight though, just on the other side of the Ikane Bridge at the centre of the lake. A few minutes of riding saw across the bridge and at the gate, where the guards graciously let them inside without stopping them. It was obvious from the way they looked at her they everyone in the city had heard of the meeting that would shortly be taking place in the Hall of Counsels. All the rulers of the land would be in attendance, a feat not seen since the Last Battle.

When they entered the city Cadsuane noticed Pevara and Saerin flinch. One did not need to wonder why there has never been an Aes Sedai adviser to the Counsels. None of them felt comfortable being cut from the True Source. Even when not drawing on the Power it felt good to be assured of its presence. All those who could channel felt vulnerable in the absence of the True Source. That was why, as was the case when always visiting her hometown, she wore her Well. Today more than any other day she had incentive to bring it along. She expected treachery from the Aes Sedai slavers.

The streets of the city were livelier than usual with a crowd gathered in the main street to watch them. They murmured as her entourage passed by, whispering to each other about what they thought was the reason for this meeting. She heard the silliest assumptions from a royal merging between Andor and the Seanchans to the return of the Dark One. She nearly rolled her eyes at the first declaration. A merging between Andor and Seanchan, was their five year old prince of Andor going to marry the four year old princess of Seanchan?

No one had really been told what this meeting was about except that involved everyone in the world. The world was apparently facing impending doom. She had mauled it over for hours and she could not imagine anything that could cause the destruction of the world. The Dark One was imprisoned in his prison of Shayol Ghul for eternity and Choedan Kal had been destroyed. There was nothing else that could threaten the world like those two, unless the Seanchan are taken into account. She knew without a doubt that sooner or later the little Raven Queen will dishonour the Dragon's Peace and strike at them when everyone's guard was down. But while everyone thought the danger to be over she kept her eyes open, waiting for the moment they attacked so she could destroy them.

Near the Counsel Plaza she began to look around, watching for signs of danger. She caught a glimpse of a woman beating a man with a belt while the man apologised on his knees. He probably deserved. Men were useless unless they were listening to a woman. Her greatest wish is that all men were raised in a society like Far Madding, where women ruled their men with an iron hand.

Near the Counsel Plaza she spotted two pre-teenage girls pointing at her with looks of excitement. They exchanged animated whispers and as with all foolish girls their whispers carried across the entire street.

"Look," one of them said eagerly. "That's the Amyrlin Seat, the most powerful woman in the world. One day I am going to be Amyrlin Seat."

"I want to be Amyrlin Seat too," the other girl said. "If I become Amyrlin Seat I will have many beautiful boys asking for my hand..."

Her eyes travelled to the roofs of the buildings and all the open windows. Nothing seemed out of place. She turned to her entourage and saw that Androl and Fanshir were both surveying the crowd, doing what she was doing. Al'Thor had been smart to force the Asha'man to learn not only how to use the Power but also how to fight. In the her first days as Amyrlin she had considered having the sisters learn how to handle swords as well but she had quickly relented. It was ungraceful for a lady to wield a weapon longer than a dagger.

Bonding with Asha'man was now the very popular among the sisters. Having a man trained in both the sword and the Power was better than a dozen Warders. However, the problem was that men were stronger than women in the power. She had refused to accept it when the girl Nynaeve had mentioned it but after visiting the Black Tower two years back and witnessing all their feats she had grudgingly accepted it. The problem with bonding to an Asha'man was that they could not be controlled if they were stronger in the Power and considering that men were generally stronger it was unwise to bond a Warder who would not obey you. Although there were some who had adopted the double bond of Androl and Pevara. As advantageous as it was to have a connection so deep Cadsuane had no intention to Share her thoughts and secrets with anyone, especially a man.

The Plaza was crowded by escort groups from all over. Far Dareis Mai of the Aiel, Deathwatch Guard of the Seanchan and the Royal Guard of Andor just to name a few. _They brought their entire armies!_ She exclaimed non-verbally. Bringing a hundred men escort was being over cautious. She was not amused that Stepaneos still harboured fears of being kidnapped, but she was surprised his entire bodyguard had even been allowed inside the walls of the city.

The path to the Hall of Counsels was cleared as everyone made way for them. She stopped observing them and set her eyes on the entrance to the building. The guards at the entrance gave her a short bow as she dismounted and gave her reigns to the Fanshir. The Saerin, Pevara, Alivia and Androl were going to enter with her and Androl was only entering because he was Logain's right hand man. The Counsel had decided that every ruler was allowed only two escorts into the building. She had decided to ignore the conditions of squabbling girls. She needed all three Aes Sedai's unique perspectives.

One of the Counsels, Sybaine, was waiting for them with a false smile. It seems she still harboured resentment towards her for what she did five years ago. Cadsuane knew for a fact that her presence, though tolerated, was unwelcome. The Counsel of Thirteen was known to hold a grudge for a long time. Cadsuane kept her face unresponsive but inside she frowned. If these girls heard about half the things that unruly boy had put her through they would be thanking her for taking him away from them.

Sybaine shot her three companions a spiteful look but it quickly morphed to her false smile as lead them quietly to the meeting hall. It looked like a theatre and was twenty-five spans in diameter with tables and chairs placed in four rows around the hall and at the centre of the room was a single podium. Every ruler was really present, even the Aiel chiefs and the Wise Ones. It seems everyone was curious about what would prompt the most likely nation to break the Dragon's Peace to call a summit.

Her seat near the centre which served her just well. She could observe all the other attendants from where she was. She took her seat and was followed by Saerin and Pevara, who sat on her sides. She looked around and watching them all. Most of them she hardly spared a glance but few she actually stopped and acknowledged. Elayne sat to tables to her right along with the old queen Morgase and Dyelin, Lan Mandrogoran sat on Elayne's left with Nynaeve and someone she couldn't tell from her angle, Sorilea sat three seats behind her with Aviendha and Amys on her sides and eleven Aiel chiefs occupying the tables around them, Rodel Ituralde sat on the other side of the hall in the second row from the centre. She skimmed over Stapaneos, Darlin, Alliandre and Berelain to Queen Faile and her husband Perrin, his golden eyes observing everyone in the room. Her attention came to rest on Fortuona and her escort, the foolhardy boy Matrim Cauthon and the foolhardy girl Elmindreda Farshaw who set right across her.

The little Raven Queen's expression was blank, if not for the fact that she ruled a nation of slavers she would have made a great Aes Sedai. She kept looking at everyone as if they were below her, her eyes scanning the faces of everyone, as if looking for a weakness to exploit. She looked so confident and proud in her seat, as if she did not need anyone's help. That was obviously not the case or she would never have called this meeting.

The Cauthon boy's arms were bandaged heavily and when he moved them his expression gave away nothing but he knew that he was in pain. Wherever he had acquired such grievous wounds she could only imagine. From what she heard about the boy he was unruly and disrespectful, more so than al'Thor, with a hatred towards Aes Sedai and all things Power related. That was probably why he still had wounds, he had refused healing. Or maybe it had not been offered. From what she heard the damane were only taught how to destroy, not how to mend. Real Savagery.

Narvais Maslin, who she had heard became First Counsel after she forced Aleis to release al'Thor, stood up from where she sat to address them all. While she did so Cadsuane noticed that all the Counsels were present. She was not amused. Such a manoeuvre would not sit lightly with any of the rulers present.

"Now that everyone has gathered it is time to begin this meeting," she said. "Empress Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag please take the stand."

Cadsuane leaned back in her chair and watched the girl descend to the podium in interest. The girl was finally going to tell them why they had all been called here.

* * *

Tension... confusion... uneasiness...

So much apprehension in the room. Why Faile had decided to come here he had no idea. It was not like they were under any obligation to attend this meeting, whatever it was for. She had decided otherwise, her reasoning being that Seanchan were enemies and they should learn everything about them because it was inevitable that they would one day be fighting on opposing sides of the battlefield. _Have you ever heard the phrase keep your friends close and your enemies closer? In order to learn more about our enemy we should observe them whenever we can._ And so he found himself accompanying her to Far Madding.

So far it had not been the waste of time he had originally expected. He got to meet many of his old friends and comrades who he had not spoken to in many. When they had arrived they had encountered the Elayne and Aviendha just outside the Plaza. They had offered their greetings and exchanged a few words and greetings before they each went their merry way. On the way to the Hall of Counsels they were joined by Rodel Iturade and Stapaneous, who they exchanged tales about their nations economic states. Stepaneous hardly gave them a chance to input their comments and he was quite glad when their guide took ushered them into the meeting hall and they were separated from the man. Then came the rest of them, one after another. When Mat and Min entered his heart leaped for joy and he tried to leave his table to exchange tales of the old days with him but his wife stopped him, telling him he should not get close to the enemy.

Perrin sighed as he sat next to her. _What is wrong with this woman,_ he asked himself. In fact what was wrong with women in general? _Keep your enemies close_ , she says one moment. _Don't get close to the enemy,_ she says another. They had been married for five years and he still could not understand her. How did women make sense of everything they said when their statements contradict each other? And also, does she regard Mat and Min as enemies just because they are now associated with the Seanchan? That was ridiculous. It was not like those two would condone their empress if she declares war on all the nations this side of the Aryth Ocean.

More old comrades arrived soon after. He nodded to Berelain and her husband Galad, ignoring sharp look from his wife. She smelled displeased at the fact that he had acknowledged the woman who less than a decade ago she was so adamant in separating the two of them. Lan and Nynaeve were accompanied by Moiraine. Since Saldaea and Malkier were the best of allies, their arrival got a more positive reaction from Faile. Perrin smiled at them as they took their seats. He smelled no hostility between Moiraine and Nynaeve. Over the years their relationship has improved, though on some occasions when they visited Saldaea he still caught Nynaeve tugging hard on her braid and from the smell of her she was wishing it was the Cairhienin's neck.

Logain entered with Narishma and both looked like they wanted to be anywhere but this meeting. They both smelled of annoyance, like it was all a waste of time. He gave them each a nod of acknowledgement. This meeting probably did not warrant such a turnout. What could be so serious that the all the leaders on this side of the Ocean were required to attend?

The last to arrive was the Amyrlin Seat Cadsuane. No one was particularly surprised when she brought three escorts instead of two. The woman always did things on her own terms. She was bored and a little curious about what the meeting would be all about. She mostly smelled of distrust and sharp the look she shot the Seanchans ( _Are Mat and Min Seanchans?_ a small part of himself asked non-verbal) told him that she was expecting treachery from them. Her Keeper of Secrets observed Fortuona, she was curious about something. The second companion Pevara seemed distracted. Her feelings jumped from anger to confusion to amusement and then adoration. Her emotions shifted almost as much as Androl's, who had arrived with her and had joined Logain. The two seemed to be conversing mentally, but could Aes Sedai do that? Since when?

The last of Cadsuane's entourage was the easiest to read. Although her face remained as passive as her fellow Sisters her emotions were heavy and he could smell them clearly. Anger, hatred and murderous intent, all directed to the Seanchan ruler. When they sat down he saw Cadsuane grab the woman's hand under the table, trying to calm her. The Seanchans must have caused her a great deal of suffering. Considering she was Seanchan and can channel, she must have been a damane.

When everyone was settled the First Counsel of Far Madding stood up and, without greeting any of them, called the Seanchan empress to the podium. Perrin's eyes darted to her as she slowly got to her feet. She hardly seemed to be taller on her feet than she was when she was sitting. The woman was short, probably shorter than Moiraine. He regarded it as a feat.

As she slowly walked to the centre he smelled something he had never smelled from her on the handful of occasions they had met. Although her outer shell displayed the usual arrogant composure inside she was nervous and little frightened. Perrin immediately lost his blasé expression. For someone who could put up with Mat's antics for as long as she did and even tie him down in marriage to be shaken by anything. Something serious must have happened indeed.

His eyes went to Min. She was worried about their situation. Something else caught his eye though and he narrowed them on her. It had been five years since he had last seen her and she looked exactly the same as she did back then. He knew that five years was a relatively short time for anyone to chance much but he could have sworn she hadn't aged a day since then. Scent gradually changes with age, but hers was still the same as back then. _Aes Sedai voodoo,_ he decided as his eyes turned to Mat.

He almost jumped out of his chair and rushed him when his gaze fell upon him. How had he not noticed it before? He was so preoccupied with the moods of everyone that he had simply skimmed over his friend to observe everyone else. _What in Shayol Ghul happened to him?_ His arms and neck were covered in bandages and the way they were wrapped Perrin assumed his chest was bandaged as well. What had had done that to him? Surely it could not be the Seanchan empress. Whatever the Faile thought of her she could not be so twisted that she would harm he own husband that gravely.

 _But Mat was no masochist. If he were harmed in anyway by Fortuona he would have left her,_ he thought with a little bit of doubt. Mat was unpredictable; you never knew what he would do next. Besides he too smelled of worry and it seemed to be for his wife. Both Mat and his wife were extremely proud and from what he had gathered from their actions this summit was a call to aid them. They would never do it unless the situation was severe. Mat wouldn't even accept healing if his life was on the line.

Whatever the Seanchan empress had come to talk about, he now believed that it was something that could seriously impact the lives of everyone in this room.

-end-

 **Honestly I'd originally planned on finishing this chapter with the conclusion of the meeting but then would just be too many words so I figured I'd move it to the next one. I'll be posting it as soon as I can.**


End file.
